


神妃

by Avarlante



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarlante/pseuds/Avarlante
Summary: 医生想在猎人身上重复对另一个人做过的恶趣味实验。





	神妃

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车！车好难开！

猎人又一次被医生召唤的触手击穿了胸膛。他艰难地大声呼吸，呻吟着，低头看着偌大的血洞。侵入胸口的触手缓慢地滑动，被心血浸润着变得温暖如血肉。他抬起头，后脑无力地磕在墙壁上。医生朝他俯身过来，双眼闪着光芒。

猎人等待着陷入黑暗的一瞬间，但他却未能如愿。他努力稳住因剧痛和脱力而颤动不已的手臂，慢慢去掏血瓶。医生早就注意到他的动作，她无言而温和地看着他，就像是看着一个儿童耍他自以为厉害的把戏一般。在血瓶掏出来的那一刻，医生从容地把它夺了过去。

猎人艰难地捯着气，剧痛令他无法思考任何事，他的心脏在触手之间逼仄的空间里完好无损地鼓动。医生跪在猎人的大腿上，单手把针扎进血瓶的橡胶塞，抽出一针管。她左袖里的几根触手分出来捏住猎人的头轻轻一掰，针管迅速扎进猎人的脖子。猎人眨着眼，他昏暗的视野变得稳定下来，但是触手并没有从他的胸口抽回，他知道医生这一针决不是出于善意。

“嘘！我会治好你，我知道你是那类会卷土重来的猎人，所以我决不会让你死。”医生动听地说。“是所未上手过的原料，我难得抓住一次机会。希望你能挺过这一切，好吗？你一定能挺过去的，普通人都能，而你更加强壮。” 触须冰凉柔和地划过他的脸和胸脯，猎人禁不住战栗了一下，而医生马上注意到了这一点，她的笑容变得揶揄起来。

“进化成更高等级的容器之后，肉的欢愉就不再是你所关心的了。但也许你想利用最后的机会。”医生的低语和气息喷到猎人的耳朵里。“而我有义务用一些手段满足你。”

”你要做什么。”猎人咬着牙。

“放松，你不是第一个。你之前还有尤瑟夫卡…放松、放松。” 医生单手解开猎人的腰带和护手，”这样就行了。“

医生站起身，刺入猎人胸膛的触手缓慢地退出，转而缠住猎人； 被治愈之血刺激的血肉应声愈合。但医生给他注入的血仅仅足够令伤口刚好合拢，他失掉的血并没有重生回来。猎人空有结实的体魄，却无力地只能受无骨的软肉纠缠摆布。更多的触手从医生的袖底涌出来，缓慢地袭上猎人的身躯。猎人仰过去喘着粗气，他不敢往下看，但他可以感觉到一些冰凉柔腻的吸盘游进衣服，贴在他的肌肤上滑行：手腕和脚踝内侧、腹肌的轮廓、大腿。他被缓慢地托离了地面。猎人哆嗦着，控制不住的战栗令他更加疲惫，他不得不瘫在这个新生的触须台座之上。裸露的胸膛上，新生的皮肉泛着紧致的粉红色光泽，几乎透亮，触须的每一次经过都如同一次微小的冰凉电击，传到下腹激起烫人的火花。 

等到触须的数量召唤到了一个满意的程度，医生弯腰将左臂伸向地面。嗑噔一声响，触手的来源从医生的宽袖掉了出来： 一只巨大、闪着青色光泽的贝壳，半透明的壳里翻卷着不知名的东西，还继续有少量新触手和晶莹的软体动物从中汩汩流出。

医生终于腾出双手，她走到柜子前拿出一个盒子，取出里面的针剂，很快地把药液推进一只较粗壮的活跃触手的皮下。  
”这样程度的体液交换之下，很快所有的触手都会布满…然后就是它们把药液传递给你的时候了。”医生坐在一张手术台上，专心等待那个时机的到来。

TBC


End file.
